No One Like You
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Just a fun one shot...Im bored.


Own Nothing.

One-shot

* * *

He was old enough to be her dad. He decided. He was old enough to be the Princess's dad, he was certainly old enough to be her dad. The young witch that came to stay at the palace to learn from the O.Z. She was from the other side, from England. A small island country and she was here to learn from them and to teach them about her magical world.

She was out riding with the Princess, his son Jeb and him rode behind them at a slower pace. They watched form afar as the two young woman bonded. "So you like her?" Jeb asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jeb." Cain looked at his son and raised a brow.

"The witch, Hermione. You like her, I see the way you look at her, the whole of the O.Z sees the way you look at her." Jeb shrugged. "She has her nose so far into a book, she doesn't see it, so you're safe."

"You're insane." Cain stated, looking back at the girls.

"It's different then the Princess, you were protective over her like a daughter, she almost feels like a sister to me, the way you treat her. But Hermione, you give her the same look you use to give mom." He stated.

"What look?" Cain looked back at his son. "What are you talking about?"

"You love her." Jeb stated. "You give a look, like if she ever walked out of your life, you would die. You get angry and jealous every time a guy at the ball we had last week even looked her way. You did the same for the Princess, but you weren't jealous with her."

"You're talking nonsense." Cain sighed, as he watched Hermione and DG laugh. "Besides I'm old enough to be her father."

"But you're not Dad." Jeb reasoned. "I know she likes you, when you're not around she talks about all the adventures you've told her and she listens to all the old stories I have of you. She worships the ground you walk on. To her, you're not old enough to be her dad."

" Oh, but I am old enough to be." He argued back, they stopped their horses as the girls did. They were near lake and they were having a picnic that afternoon. Cain and Jeb got off their horses and left them near the girls' horses to graze as they set a blanket down.

Hermione and DG competed in a rock throwing contest before lunch, DG showed her how to do it properly. "Flat rocks fly, round rocks die." She rhymed.

Hermione smiled back at Cain when they all sat around the blanket and ate. "I'm thinking about taking a walk around after lunch." Hermione stated, looking around. "Anyone care to join me?"

"Take Mr. Cain with you." DG suggested. "That way you have someone with you. I just want to laze around."

"I think I'll stay to, the two of you have fun." Jeb smirked.

"Are you up for a walk ?" Hermione asked, turning her eyes to the older man.

"Sure, a short walk would be good." He returned her smile.

After lunch they were walking around the light wooded area, away from the others. "It's a nice day out." Hermione smiled up at him.

"It is." He agreed, as he looked around. "It's good weather today."

She nodded and they walked in silence, only making small talk every now and again. They were on the other side of the lake and waved over to their friends. She laughed as she jumped and wave. When she landed, her foot turned and she hurt herself. "Ow." she groaned as she sat down. She tried to move her ankle around, but it hurt to much. "So much for a good walk."

"We should head back anyway." Cain stated. He bent down and picked her up, holding her bridal style. "I'll carry you the way back."

She blushed. "Thank you ." She whispered as he started to walk. It was silent again as they walked the rest of the way around the small lake. They didn't have much further to go. When they finally made it back to the picnic sight, he sat her down.

"Hermione hurt her ankle, we should probably head back." Cain stated as DG and Jeb already got the blanket folded back up.

"We saw, thought it best to get it looked at." DG smiled. "Jeb could take Hermione's and his horse back, she could ride with you."

"What?" Both Cain and Hermione asked, looking at each other and blushed. "Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "Can't I just ride my horse back and be fine?"

"No, it might hurt the ankle more." Jeb quickly cut off all argument. He already had the reins to her horse. "DG and I will see you two back at the castle." He smirked as DG quickly got onto her horse and they were off.

Hermione and Cain stood there and watched them leave. "I don't like the game their playing at." Hermione muttered, limping over to Cain's horse.

"Game?" He asked, helping her up. He moved to sit behind her, taking the reins, his arms around her.

"Yes, game." Hermione's voice told him she was angry at the two. He hid a smile, he thought she was beautiful when she got angry. "I let it slip that I liked you and now DG is trying to get us together."

"Jeb is probably in on it to." Cain stated as the horse walked forward. "He told me that I give you this look that just screams 'I love you'. But I'm old enough to be your father."

She snorted. "Age is a number Mr. Cain, it doesn't matter how old you are, love doesn't have an age limit."

"You said love." He stated, looking down at her.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"You said that you liked me, then you said love."

"So did you." She argued. "We both said it. It is after all, just a word."

"It's a feeling." He replied. "One that is felt strongly."

"The feeling is felt strongly, or do you feel it strongly?" She asked.

He sighed, "I thought I would only love one person in my life, my late wife Adora, but..."

"What?"

"You came to the O.Z." He finished, looking down at her. "I've never met anyone like you."

"I haven't met anyone like you." She repeated with a softer voice, she looked up at him with a light blush. "What do we do about that?"

"What do you think we should do?" He asked, smirking.

She returned the smirk with a small laugh. "After we get my ankle fixed we should continue this talk." She stated as they walked through the gates. Cain nodded and took her to the entrance closest to where the healers were. He helped her down as Raw came out of the door. Raw took her hand and helped her to the door.

"I'll come by after you're down. We have a talk to finish." Cain stated with a smirk.

"We do." She smiled as Raw led her inside.

"Raw feels that you are in love." Raw stated as he led her to a bench to look at her ankle.

"I think I am." Hermione smiled.


End file.
